Deadly Revenge
by Brentinator
Summary: Peter Parker didn't like admitting that even after the radioactive spider bit him, that he still had one problem in his life. And not acne, or bad hair days, or the normal things a fifteen year old worries about. No, much worse. AU, for Stardust16 for Christmas. Beta read by KatTheGracefulKlutz. More characters then listed.


Peter didn't like to admit that just because he healed faster and got sick less due to the radioactive spider bite, that one annoying issue didn't go away.

And it wasn't acne, or bad hair days, or the faint scar above his eyebrow from a fight in middle school. Those he could deal with, and ignore easily.

The thing that forever ruined his life when he was in middle school, and left him reading labels every time he went shopping, asking for special orders at fast food places, and having to stop hanging out with one of his best friends cause she always had one of the products with her at all times.

Peter Parker had a peanut allergy.

And not a allergy that may cause you to sneeze and cough. A allergy that could kill him cause his throat would close up.

The worst part was, however, having to avoid most, if not all, the snacks that were passed out during practice for the decathlons and getting weird looks from the other kids with the exception of Ned, who was there when he had his first reaction to peanuts and Michelle, who probably dug through his records or didn't care.

It wasn't like he was at practice most of the time, however, as he was normally fighting crime or helping Mr. Stark at the tower upstate.

"What do you mean you don't need me at the tower at all this month?" Peter asked the billionaire through his phone while putting his books in his backpack and simultaneously looking frantically for his Epipen.

"I mean that I'm gonna be at meetings in Europe and Asia all month, and therefore, I will be working on Avengers business, so be a normal kid for a month. Go to school, don't get hurt, listen to your overly attractive aunt, all that good stuff."

Peter fake gagged at Mr. Stark's attraction towards his aunt, before protesting, entering his closet to dig in the dirty laundry that he seriously needed to take to the laundromat to find his Epipen.

"I'm not a normal teenager. I'm Spiderman, for crying out loud!"

"Have you noticed the decrease in crime in the past three weeks? Maybe all the bad people out there are finally scared of you, Underoos."

"Anything else? I have school and decathlon practice." Peter insisted, exiting the closet, and starting to dig through the waste basket.

"No, but I'm serious. Be careful."

"OK, Mr. Stark. See you in a month." Peter sighed, hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket, before peering under his bed, without seeing the small medical device in view.

"Peter! You're gonna be late!" Aunt May called up the stairs, which in response he grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, running down the stairs and out the door.

'What's the harm in forgetting it for one day? After all, I haven't had a reaction to peanuts in three years.'

•••••••••••••••

"Which kind of mutation does NOT usually change the length of a chromosome?" Mr. Harrington read off the final question to Peter, Michelle, Ned and the others, with zero response and a couple confused looks.

After a few minutes, he sighed, putting the cards on the table, and looking at the teenagers with a slight look of disapproval, but mainly confusion.

"Guys, you need to memorize the list of questions I give you, or we'll lose. Okay?"

The teens nodded, starting to pack up their stuff into their backpacks.

"If you want to grab a snack before you leave, be my guest. Michelle, work on them."

Peter watched MJ give him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye, but he was immediately snapped back to the fact that he hadn't eaten since lunch, and he was a teenage boy, so...automatically hungry.

He quickly grabbed a napkin and piled at least four cookies on it before grabbing a fifth, popping it into his mouth.

"Hey, Peter."

"Yeah?" He responded with a mouth full of cookie, trying to present himself neatly, but a scrawny teenage boy in a decathlon uniform with cookies in his mouth wasn't exactly picture perfect.

"Decathlon practice. Me, you, Ned. Tomorrow at five."

"Alright." Peter wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll be there."

"Whatever." Michelle sighed, walking out of the auditorium when Peter felt a strange sensation before putting the next cookie in his mouth, something he hadn't felt in awhile which lead him to place his hands around his neck loosely.

His throat felt like it was closing up, and he was itchy, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Dude, you OK?" Ned asked quietly as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder, ready to dig through his backpack for the spare Epipen.

"Fine." He insisted, walking out of the building towards the parking lot.

He started looking for his aunt's car, but he immediately had to turn, grab the railing on the steps, before his guts expelled on the ground.

Michelle was getting into her dad's car, when she heard the sudden retching break the silence, and when she whipped her head around, she was shocked to see Peter heaving over the railing.

"I'll be right back, Dad."

"Michelle, we need to get home-"

But Michelle wasn't listening as she closed the car door, and ran over to Peter, placing her hand on his back, feeling him shake under his hand.

"Peter? What's going on?" She asked quietly, but when he opened his mouth to answer, he threw up on the pavement in front of her, and his feet giving out from under him.

"Peter!" She screamed, kneeling beside him as he grabbed her hands, which were starting to break out in hives.

"C-call..." He rasped before falling unconscious in her arms.

Instead of panicking, which she wanted to do, she grabbed the phone out his pocket, and just as she was gonna call his Aunt, the phone rang with "Mr. Stark" on the screen as the contact. She remembered him talking to Ned about his internship, and she assumed he could spread the word to his Aunt. So, she answered.

"Peter, why does the tracker say you're going into anaphylactic shock?"

"I'm not Peter, and he is going into anaphylactic shock. Also, tracker? What kind of place are you running, Mr. Stark?" Michelle demanded, keeping her fingers on Peter's neck to feel his pulse while she saw her dad getting out of the car and calling what she assumed was 911.

"That's besides the point right now. Is 911 on the way?"

"Yeah, my dad's calling them. I need you to tell his Aunt May."

"She's gonna have my head..." She heard the billionaire mutter before he asked. "Is Ned Leeds there?"

"He should still be around here. Why?"

"He has Peter's spare Epipen. Go find him and get it. I'll call his aunt."

"OK." Michelle hung up, before turning to her dad, who was now kneeling beside them. "One of our teammates has his Epipen, I'm gonna go see if he's still here."

And with that, she bolted to the second parking lot, and thankfully, Ned was waiting there for his mom. However, Flash was waiting as well, but, she choose not to use a few choice words at him because she needed Ned.

"Ned!"

"MJ? What's going on?" Ned asked as she ran up to the two boys, and started going through Ned's backpack that was still on his back.

"Peter needs his Epipen, and you have the spare." MJ insisted, pulling it out and putting it in her pocket before bolting back to the front entrance, where she unscrewed the cap and safety cap, before jabbing it into Peter's thigh, pressing the black part down.

As soon as she discarded it, she watched as the ambulance pulled in, and came to assist Peter, which finally allowed her to let the tears of pure fear fall down her face.

•••••••••••••

Tony came into the hospital in a panic over the stressful phone call he had a few hours prior that had him leaving his meeting in London and jet setting towards Queens.

When he came into the waiting room, there was a single man in there on his phone, and he sat down, pulling out his phone and started responding to the messages from the heads of S.H.E.I.L.D. while simultaneously trying not to have a heart attack.

A few moments later, the door opened and a teenage girl with messy brown hair walked out with tear stained cheeks but relief on her face when the man faced her and stood up.

"Hey, Dad. I've gotta use the bathroom and I'll be right out."

The man nodded, walking out to the exit, but instead of the teen walking towards the bathroom, she insisted approached Tony, which was slightly strange, and he expected some sort of "oh my god, you're Tony Stark", but what he got in response was something he was actually hoping for.

"I was just with Peter."

"You're the girl who picked up his phone." Tony realized, standing up and putting his phone in his pocket.

"MJ. Anyway, the doctors said he'll be fine, and he'll be able to go home in a couple hours. After that, he needs to take it easy. He's awake if you wanna see him."

"Thanks, MJ. You saved his life."

Michelle responded by scoffing and saying.

"I'm not gonna let someone die of anaphylactic shock. Especially if I know them. See you around, or whatever." She shrugged off and promptly exited the building.

Tony, however, dashed for Peter's room. When he found the room, he delivered two soft knocks to the door, and hearing a raspy "come in", he opened the door handle, and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Peter was propped up against the pillows, scuffed up hair, an IV in his hand and a cannula wrapped around his face. But he was smiling at something on his phone, and that assured Tony that he would be okay.

"Hey, Underoos." Tony greeted, snapping the teen out of his thoughts as he put the phone on the table. "Your aunt is on her way. How're you doing?"

"Well, I'm gonna live." Peter smiled with a raspy voice, before his tone turned serious and quiet in a instant, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers, as he said so quietly that Tony could barley hear him. "I was really scared. I-I thought I was gonna die." When Peter lifted his head to make eye contact with the older man, he had to wipe his eyes on his arms to hide his tears.

Tony sighed softly, before reaching over and hugging the teen, wanting to do nothing more then comfort him, and instead of getting pushed away, he felt Peter grip onto him tightly, and start sobbing on his shoulder out of pure fear finally having it's chance to be let go.

"It's OK, Pete. I've got you." He whispered, running a hand through the brunette's hair, holding him against his chest until the sobs turned to sniffles.

That soon after turned to light snoring, which made the billionaire chuckle quietly as he laid the teen back down in the hospital bed gently, pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, smoothing his hair out one more time, and turned off the lamp, whispering.

"Night, Underoos."

Before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

The end.

 _ **This is a late Christmas present for Stardust16!**_

 _ **Also, thanks to KatTheGracefulKlutz for beta reading and letting me mention her OC, Zoe (see if you can spot her).**_

 _ **And finally, SenseiGrace and I can post again on here! We were both having issues submitting docs, but it's fixed!**_

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas, and is continuing to enjoy the break._**

 ** _Speaking of breaks, I have one more Christmas present to post, and then I will officially be taking a break from posting till January 6th, and then I will be updating The Stiles Experiment, Void Stiles Returns, my Teen Wolf one shots book, and some new stories including..._**

 ** _The sequel to Alpha Dad titled...Carrying A Chimaera._**

 ** _A collab on Wattpad with my new friend on our joint account SuszandCupcakes about the youtuber Collins Key and his younger brother, Devan._**

 ** _More Teen Wolf stories_**

 ** _More Glee stories_**

 ** _And more Spiderman stories. I really wanna do a multichap Spiderman story soon._**

 ** _My New Year's resolutions are to get back in shape with my younger sister and be workout partners and to bring you guys and girls and others stories to take your mind off of a crappy day, and also to hurt cute guys, but that's just for myself._**

 _ **Thanks for making 2017 my most successful year yet. I took a DRASTIC fandom change from Disney Channel to Teen Wolf, Spiderman, Glee, Flash and Supergirl (and I'll be watching Stranger Things on my break) but you guys continued to support me, and I hope that continues in the new year. I hit 500 followers on Wattpad recently, my original story, Underrated Justice, on Wattpad peeked at #999 in the action category, and my original one shot, Our Last Christmas, on Wattpad won first place in my friend's Christmas awards.**_

 _ **But please continue to support me, and I love you all.**_

 _ **Over and out**_

 _ **Susz/Brentinator.**_


End file.
